Lo inesperado
by Mikie Tanaka
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se encuentra lo inesperado? (Os vuelvo a confirmar, soy un borde con los resúmenes así que lean lo que aquí os dejo, por favor)


Quizá esto vaya antes de "Sweet Caroline", no lo sé. Espero que vosotras juzguéis mi trabajo y decidan donde colocar este capitulo.

* * *

Estoy sentado en la parte trasera del auditorio, la última serie de butacas para ser exactos y no me juzguéis, me gusta saltarme las clases y relajarme. Es un lugar tranquilo y pocos entran, salvo por ese par que acaba de pasar de largo sin percatarse de mi presencia.

No soy tan estúpido como para no saber a qué vienen, ellos no pierden el tiempo porque ya se han comenzado a besar, y a no ser que sean demasiado estúpidos juraría que Finn está a punto de lanzar a Quinn sobre el piso y follarla.

Lo que aún no me creo es que Rachel siendo tan inteligente para los estudios sea tan inocente para toda la mierda de lo que es el amor. ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta que el gilipollas de su novio le pone los cuernos?

Todos en esta maldita escuela lo saben, todos menos ella. Y aun cuando no sé porque mierda me preocupo por ella, lo hago… O quizá si lo sé.

—**Flash Back—**

Pocas veces visito este lugar pero de no ser por el maldito trabajo de historia no lo hubiese hecho; si había un sitio que aburriera más que la iglesia, ese era la biblioteca.

Mientras pasaba las hojas del libro que había cogido del estante miraba a la nada, o eso pensaba yo.

—Es extraño veros aquí, pero más extraña es la forma en que miráis a Rachel — la voz de Santana me sobresalto.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? — respondí cortante mientras me concentraba en el libro y ella se sentaba a mi lado.

—He visto como le miras — dijo atrayendo mi atención y en ella no había algo que me indicara que se burlaba.

—Le miro como lo hago con todas las tías buenas que hay en la escuela — contraataque desviando mi mirada al libro.

—No te engañéis, Puck — dijo sonriendo extrañamente — la forma en que le miras es la misma en que ella mira a Finn — me volví hacia ella.

—¿De qué va toda esa mierda? — dije temiendo la respuesta.

—Le quieres y me atrevería a deciros que posiblemente le ames — la seguridad en su voz me descoloco.

Sin decir algo más se puso en pie y se marchó, cuando volví mi mirada a donde Rachel se encontraba, me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo como idiota.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Después de ese día supe que Santana, la tía lista de la escuela, sabía que Rachel me gustaba, peor aún, estaba segura de que le amaba y ese secreto sería un arma valiosa para ella, me tenía tomado de las bolas y un movimiento en falso lo tomaría contra mí soltando esa bomba.

Veinte minutos han pasado desde que ese par han llegado a interrumpir mi tranquilidad, aun cuando no puedo verles debido a la oscuridad que cubre el lugar puedo imaginar lo que está sucediendo sobre el escenario.

De pronto la puerta del auditorio comienza a abrirse dejando entrar un poco de luz y con ella la persona que no imagine ver aquí, Rachel. Camina lentamente entre la oscuridad total, me acomodo mejor en el asiento y le sigo con la mirada, tengo la sensación de que una vez que descubra lo que sucede sobre el escenario toda ella colapsara y por si eso no fuese suficiente, sé que verle en ese estado me dolerá, porque desde hace mucho todo lo que se relacione con ella termina afectándome.

¿Cómo mierda paso? Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero intento resistirme porque ella está enamorada del imbécil de Finn y aun cuando le considero mi amigo, no soporto el hecho de que le sea infiel a Rachel, pero nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Si ella está aquí, justo en este momento, es porque alguien le ha dado el aviso o lo que sea para que viniese. El que se encuentre en este lugar no es casualidad, lo sé.

Se ha sentado en la cuarta fila de asientos, justo a la mitad. El lugar perfecto para presenciar el mejor espectáculo.

De pronto los altavoces se encienden dejándonos escuchar los gemidos provenientes del escenario y de un momento a otro los reflectores apuntan al chico sin camisa y a la chica que intenta colocarse de vuelta el sujetador.

Desde este lugar no puedo verle el rostro a Rachel que para este momento se ha puesto ya de pie.

Pero es claro lo que sucedía en la oscuridad, quizá no estaban follando pero sí que habían llegado a tercera base.

Desvío mi mirada por un momento hacia la cabina de audio y efectos especiales, aun cuando el cristal es polarizado distingo la figura del otro lado.

—Santana — digo por lo bajo en un susurro antes de volverme hacia Rachel que sigue de pie observando como Finn baja del escenario acercándose a ella, ya con la ropa acomodada.

Quinn parece sollozar mientras corre hacia la zona de camerinos.

—Rachel, no es lo que parece — dice Finn agitado mientras se detiene a un par de pasos de ella.

—No quiero hablar, no ahora — no espera una respuesta por parte de Finn y camina en dirección contraria a él.

Ambos nos hemos quedado como idiotas viéndola desaparecer por la salida de emergencia que se encuentra en la parte baja del auditorio.

Así como se encendieron los reflectores y los altavoces, de la misma manera se apagaron haciendo que reinara de vuelta la oscuridad, por lo que volví a la realidad y me puse en marcha para salir de allí.

No me importo que Finn notara mi presencia, aunque en realidad no lo haría ya que estaba estático en su lugar.

Tal parecía que Rachel se había marchado antes de la última clase ya que no había asistido a ella, lo cual era algo extraño ya que nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

Pensé en llamarle pero, ¿Cuál sería el pretexto para hacerlo?

De haberlo hecho ella sabría que estuve presente e incluso creería que había sido yo quien le había citado.

.

.

.

Rachel no había asistido a la escuela hoy y eso comenzaba a preocuparme demasiado, ella por ningún motivo descuidaba sus clases.

De cualquier manera, yo había pasado la noche sin dormir pensando en lo que ella seguramente estaría sintiendo, imaginarla llorando me martirizaba lentamente.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el aula de ensayos y aun cuando todos habían pasado por alto la ausencia de Quinn, la de Rachel era tan notoria que todos comenzaban a murmurar entre sí sobre este hecho.

—Bien, chicos — dijo el Sr. Schue entrando en el aula — ¿Os pasa algo, Santana? — dijo mirando a la aludida, quien levantaba la mano y sonreía con malicia.

—Me han pedido que le diera esto — dijo poniéndose en pie para entregarle un papel cuidadosamente doblado por la mitad mientras un cabizbajo Finn se sentaba en su lugar de costumbre.

El Sr. Schue leyó atento y con algo de sorpresa el escrito para al final dedicarle a Santana un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bien, ponéis todos atención — dijo el profesor — Rachel quiere cantar hoy — dijo sentándose junto a mí y yo al escuchar ese nombre me puse alerta, algo era extraño en todo esto.

La música que comenzó a sonar era un tango y por una de las puertas apareció Rachel sorprendiéndonos a todos, no solo era la música que sonaba sino toda ella lucia diferente. Me gire en dirección a Santana y ella sonreía con satisfacción.

—_Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así_ — sino fuese porque su voz me lo demostraba, no creería que era ella — _cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un sí._

Caminó seductoramente por todo el lugar.

—_Es un día ella y otro día yo _— miró a Finn por un momento — _me estas dejando sin corazón y cero de razón._

Volvió a moverse tan sensualmente como Santana lo hace. ¿Cómo fue posible que cambiase tan poco en menos de veinticuatro horas?

—_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio _— cantó nuevamente mirando a Finn — _a tus negocios sucios… Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada, a prueba de patadas._

El tío ese parecía querer ser tragado y llevado al infierno en ese mismo instante, también yo lo desearía al ver la mirada fría de Rachel.

—_Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa… Sin llanto y sin sonrisa _— ese atuendo y esa mirada, todo eso era parte de Santana — _Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti… Me voy, será mejor así _— dijo dando media vuelta mientras escuchábamos atentos la música.

Aunque en realidad yo no podía dejar de mirarle, aun cuando una parte de mi estaba desconcertada por su comportamiento, la otra estaba encantada con la nueva Rachel.

—_Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo _— volvió a mirar hacia Finn — _te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo… Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir _— sonrió con malicia anticipada — y_ los que están tendrán que partir… Empezando por mí._

¿A dónde se marchó aquella chica inocente que me había enamorado? Me pregunte internamente mientras notaba la intensidad de sus movimientos, no había algo que fuese inocente en ese baile.

—_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio… A tus negocios sucios _— prácticamente toda la letra era dedicada para Finn — _ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada… A prueba de patadas._

De un momento a otro se subió a la tapa del piano sin dejar el baile sensual en ningún momento.

—_Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa… Sin llanto y sin sonrisa _— le lanzó un beso a Finn y le guiño el ojo — _que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti… Me voy, no no no oh oh._

Imposible era negar que había ocurrido algo entre ellos como para que estuviesen así, sobre todo porque Rachel nunca actuaba de esa forma.

—_Tal vez tu no eras ese para mí _— me miró por un momento — _no sé cómo se puede ya vivir… Queriendo así._

No podía juzgar lo que hacía Rachel en este momento, estaba dolida y era totalmente entendible.

—_Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico y psicótico _— se bajó del piano y volvió a caminar por todo el lugar sin dejar de moverse sensualmente.

Estaba deseando que la canción llegase al final o que alguien le detuviera, pero ni siquiera el Sr. Schue parecía reaccionar a lo que Rachel hacía.

—_Tú no lo ves el tango no es de a tres _— sonrió ampliamente — _ahí voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés _— me puse de pie tomando todo el valor posible — _pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez… Voy._

—Sí, te vas — dije mientras la cargaba sobre mi hombro.

—¡Noah! — Gritó — ¡Bájame ahora mismo! — dijo mientras salíamos del aula dejando a todos en un estado de shock.

Camine con ella sobre mi hombro atrayendo la atención de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo, hasta llegar al auditorio donde sabía que no había alguien que pudiese interrumpirnos.

—¿De qué mierda va todo esto? — le pregunte una vez que le senté sobre el escenario, acorralándola con mis brazos.

—Eso es lo que yo debía preguntaros — dijo cruzándose de brazos, aun cuando la luz era escasa tenía la posibilidad de distinguirle perfectamente.

—Rachel — suspire — ¿Por qué haces esto? — Le pregunte mirándola fijamente — ¿Por qué has tomado los consejos de Santana? ¿Por qué actúas como ella? — suspire nuevamente.

—Porque fue ella la que me ayudo a descubrir a Finn — dijo antes de comenzar a sollozar, apoyando su frente en mi hombro — ella dijo que debía volverme una perra y joder a Finn, que solo así podría mirar detrás de él, descubrir a alguien mejor.

Todo lo que me acababa de decir me hizo temblar, sobre todo la parte de "descubrir a alguien mejor".

—¿Sabes qué quiso decir con lo último? — pregunte de manera involuntaria conteniendo la respiración.

—No… — dijo en un susurro — mencionó algo de que pronto lo descubriría, que no tendría que buscar mucho.

Volví a suspirar en un par de ocasiones mientras le acariciaba su mejilla lentamente.

—Por un momento, cantando esa canción — dijo con voz decidida — me sentí segura, libre y sin miedos — de sus ojos una lágrima traicionera caía y con cuidado se la seque.

—Te veías completamente diferente, no parecías la chica tímida e inocente de la que me enamoré — las palabras salieron de mi boca sin detenerme a pensar lo que ocasionaría tal confesión.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho? — preguntó titubeante.

—Soy yo de quien Santana te habló — dije mirándola, ahora éramos iluminados por la luz del reflector que alguien había encendido para nosotros — estoy enamorado de ti — solté lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pareció entrar en un especie de transe ya que me dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

—No me preguntéis como paso, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé — dije sinceramente — pero si me lo he cayado es porque sé del amor que sientes por Finn — mi tristeza era notable en este momento porque ella me miro con ternura, o quizá con lastima — no quería interferir aun cuando sabía que se estaba liando con Quinn y estaba con vos.

—Tú, ¿lo sabias? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí — confesé — pero no podía deciros, no por lealtad a Finn sino por respeto a ti, de alguna manera esperaba que te dieses cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor — suspire sonoramente.

—Supongo que el hecho de no ser amigos te ponía las cosas más difíciles, ¿no? — trató de justificarme.

—No solo era por ello, sino por todo lo que conllevaba — tome un poco más de valor para lo que diría — estaba en las butacas de la parte trasera y observe en silencio todo lo que paso ayer.

No dijo nada, solo me miró nuevamente.

—Y supe que Santana estaba detrás de tu presencia aquí, sin embargo no tenía derecho de decir o hacer algo — suspire — aun cuando quise correr tras de vos y abrazarte, decirte que todo iría bien, que yo estaría con vos pero fui demasiado cobarde.

—Realmente me hubiese ayudado escucharlo ayer, aun cuando no estaba totalmente destrozada — fue ella la que suspiro — ya hace un par de meses que lo sospechaba, pero pensé que Finn lo cortaría, que en verdad me amaba.

—Rachel, sé qué no sientes lo mismo que yo y si he fingido por los últimos cuatro meses que no me importas puedo seguir haciéndolo, será como si esta conversación jamás hubiese ocurrido — sentencie de repente mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello, pero con la decisión en la voz.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasa si soy yo la que no quiere que vuelvas a ignorarme? — preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

—En ese caso, siempre puedo hacer una excepción por vos — dije guiñándole el ojo mientras le ayudaba a bajar del escenario donde seguía sentada.

—¿Colegas? — preguntó extendiéndome su mano en modo de señal para cerrar el tratado.

—Colegas — dije sonriendo y estrechando su mano, para después soltarla.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida, mis manos ahora estaban dentro de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y daba pequeños saltitos, puedo decir que quizá estaba alegre.

—Rachel, ¿podrías volver a tu atuendo anterior? — le pregunte mientras me detenía para abrir la puerta.

—Es lo que más deseo en estos momentos — dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

Su siguiente movimiento me sorprendió, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y dejo un fugaz beso en la comisura de mis labios, sonrió dulcemente antes de salir del auditorio dejándome por un momento en las nubes, ese dulce contacto había hecho a mi corazón latir desbocado.

Salí sonriendo del auditorio, cerrando la puerta tras de mi mientras veía a Rachel perderse por el pasillo camino a los vestidores.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero poder conocer vuestras opiniones, dejadme reviews para saber que os pareció. Os mando besos y mis agradecimientos por leerme :D


End file.
